The Secrets of Mr E And Finster
by arain101
Summary: Mr E is back as a sub in sixth grade. The gang had thought they were never going to see him anymore but there he was...giving the class a 'Someone you admire' assignment. The gang are out on another adventure trying to find out why Mr E is secretive and Finster is mean. When they find out the secrets. Will it change their lives for better or for worse? R/R


It was sixth grade. The class was getting a substitute teacher. Little did they know was that, it was going to be the return of...Mr E.

''Who do you think our sub will be?'' Asked T.J Detwieller also known as, the Prankster Prince.

''I hope it's 'The Dude''' Replied Ashley Spinelli also known as just Spinelli the Tough Tomboy.

''I wonder who the sub is'' Said Gustav Griswald, formerly known as Gus for short.

There was then a knock on the class room door. Principal Peter Prickly had just walked in.

''Hello kids. As you are all aware of, Mrs Simon is away today'' Principal Prickly had told the class with an evil grin spreading across his face. (A/N I don't know who the sixth grade teacher is on Recess so I used an old teacher teacher I had years ago)

The class all looked at Principal Prickly wondering what he was getting at because to the kids, that grin meant nothing good can come from it. Principal Prickly stepped aside revealing the one person they never thought they would ever see again...Mr E.

Principal Prickly left the class, leaving the door wide open. As he was walking down the empty hallway, the class could here him laughing evilly.

''Hi. I'm Mr E and I'm back here to instruct. For the next few days, you will do an assignment on someone you admire. Find out everything by asking them questions. Does anyone have any questions?'' Randall stood up shaking and raised his hand.

''Yes. Weems?''

''Do teachers count?''

''Depends. What teacher did you have in mind''

''Uh...Miss Finster sir''

''She's the one teacher thats off limits for this assignment''

The phone then rang and the class turned to look at Mr E. He was talking on the phone quietly. But T.J was the closest to him and saying something about a cop needing to arrest a serial killer.

After class, the kids got up and ran out the door, while Mr E went to the teachers lounge to grab a latte.

The gang stayed back a few minutes.

''That was weird'' Said T.J.

''What was?'' Gretchen asked, giving T.J a questioning look.

''The way that Mr E took that mysterious phone call'' Replied T.J.

''That was a little odd and peculiar'' Gus said.

Just then Mr E walked in the class with his latte.

''What are you kids still doing here?'' Asked Mr E looking at the gang suspiciously.

''Nothing Mr E. Do you mind telling us what the E stands for?'' Asked T.J like he did back in fourth grade.

''No'' Replied Mr E rather calmly.

The phone then rang again. Mr E shooed the gang out the door and locked it. He sat in the chair starting to mark some work. The gang looked through the window on the door.

''What is he saying Gretchen?'' Mikey asked.

''Well as far as my lip reading skills have determined, he's talking about...Miss Finster and something about a mystery and an undercover cop or something. The gang gasped and started heading down the hallway out the front doors of the school.

''It can't be true. I mean Miss Finster and Mr E and what mystery? What undercover cop? Miss Finster?'' Cried Gus dramatically.

''We shouldn't jump to conclusions yet Gus'' Gretchen tried to calm Gus down ''I mean there's got to be some form of logical explanation''

''Yeah maybe Miss Finster is secretly an alcoholic'' Vince said calmly.

''Maybe she's secretly a pro wrestler'' Replied Spinelli.

''No, no, you guy's have it all wrong. I heard after she and hank broke up, she's been secretly a porn star, as it helps her get over her heartache'' Replied T.J.

''Alcoholic? Wrestler? Porn Star? Oh my dear friends. You all are over exaggerating'' Mikey cried out over dramatically.

''Mikey's right'' T.J sighed ''I mean we can't just assume things like that without proof''

''Proof? You kids want proof?'' Asked a dark figure slowly walking out of the shadows.

''Butch? Is that you?'' Asked T.J.

''The one and only. I heard things. Things about Miss Finster. I heard from students around the school she's into child pornography''

''What you talking about, Butch?''

''Remember back in fourth grade you three stood up for your good friend Michael Blumberg back in fourth grade when he ripped his pants?'' Gus, Vince, and T.J all nodded knowing what Butch was talking about. ''I heard she has you take off your pants so she can mend them again. She has camera's in her room. Small spy cameras, hidden around the room. Any normal teacher would have called your folks or look for extra clothes in the 'lost and found' but if I were you six, I would fall Mr E around and try to find out why he's so secretive about Miss Finster'' Butch explained convincing them about Miss Finster being into child pornography.

Butch then walked back into the shadows again disappearing. Just then Mr E walked out of the school and started heading to his car.

''Let's go guys. It's time for operation The Mystery Of Mr E'' T.J said. The gang all nodded in agreement and ran to the bike racks to grab their bikes. Mr E started driving his black car out of the school parking lot with the kids following close behind him.

Before the kids knew it, they were at Miss Finster's house. They saw Mr E ringing the doorbell and saw Miss Finster opening the door. They looked beside them and there was a bush against the fence so they jumped in it, trying to listen to the conversation.

''So Muriel what did you find out from the camera footage?'' Asked Mr E.

''He was looking around for something in my office''

''What was it?'' Asked Mr E.

''I'm starving'' Mikey said quietly from the bush ''Gus is that a winger dinger? Can I have a bite?''

''Sorry Mikey. I hear your stomach growling but I'm hungry to'' Gus said quietly taking a bite from his winger dinger.

''Ow that hurt Spinelli'' Cried Gus quietly from the bush rubbing his arm because Spinelli had just punched him.

''Can it jar head. Give your winger to Mikey. I can't hear anything their saying because his stomach keeps growling''

''Hush guys, listen'' T.J said hushing the gang.

''Did you happen to find it?'' Asked Mr E.

''Yeah. Want to see?'' Miss Finster asked.

''Yes'' The two then walked in the house to the kitchen. The kids crawled to the window and peeked in quietly. They saw Miss Finster walking to the drawer and pull something out. They all gasped at what they saw in her hand. The one thing they thought they never would even see a teacher holding. But there Miss Finster was, holding a...

 **xxx**

 **What do you think it was she was holding? This might be two or three chapters long. Please R/R**


End file.
